


Embrace

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [5]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 044. Cerchio</a> </p><p>Al risveglio sonnacchioso dell’alba, invece, non c’erano che le sensazioni più semplici, ovattate, rese ancor più dolci dal buio della notte, che creava l’illusione di trovarsi in un bel sogno: il calduccio del futon, il silenzio della stanza, l’abbraccio rassicurante di Seishiro, il suono del suo respiro e il profumo del suo corpo, il calore del suo sospiro sulla pelle nuda delle spalle.<br/>Era bello.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, incest; collocata cronologicamente all'interno di Phantasma (più o meno dal XIV capitolo) e prequel di Alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

Subaru si svegliò prima ancora che il sole fosse sorto: non c’era alcuna luce, infatti, fuori dagli shoji dalle imposte aperte che davano sul giardino. Richiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di capire se fuori stesse ancora piovendo, ma nessun rumore di acqua giungeva alle sue orecchie, penetrando nell’atmosfera ovattata della sua stanza; era uno dei momenti più belli della giornata, pensò accoccolandosi meglio su un fianco. Sentì Seishiro spostarsi contro la sua schiena, la stretta leggera del suo braccio farsi più solida prima di allentarsi di nuovo con lo sprofondare nel sonno del fratello.  
Subaru si riaccoccolò contro di lui, sentendosi terribilmente felice nel cerchio delle sue braccia, sospirando placido in quell’unico momento della giornata in cui il sonno teneva lontani i pensieri angosciosi sulla loro situazione: non c’era il rimuginare della sera, quello che lo attanagliava mentre aspettava il sonno, reso ancor più spaventoso dal buio e dal silenzio.  
Al risveglio sonnacchioso dell’alba, invece, non c’erano che le sensazioni più semplici, ovattate, rese ancor più dolci dal buio della notte, che creava l’illusione di trovarsi in un bel sogno: il calduccio del futon, il silenzio della stanza, l’abbraccio rassicurante di Seishiro, il suono del suo respiro e il profumo del suo corpo, il calore del suo sospiro sulla pelle nuda delle spalle.  
Era bello.  
Era conforto senza rimorso, amore senza colpa, come se il mondo fosse rimasto chiuso fuori dall’entrata e non esistesse più niente, come se il sangue nelle loro vene non avesse più colore e non li legasse più nella parentela che non sentivano ma che avvelenava i momenti nei quali erano abbastanza lontani per riflettere a mente lucida sulla loro situazione.  
Era la sua colpa, la sua dannazione, eppure… eppure, quando si ritrovava tra le braccia di Seishiro, non esisteva più niente, solo l’amore, solo la gioia, solo  _loro_ : il mondo finiva nel cerchio del suo abbraccio, nell’unico luogo che Subaru avesse mai sentito come  _suo_ , il solo in cui avesse mai provato un senso di appartenenza e legittimazione della sua stessa esistenza.  
La sua casa.  
Sorrise nel sentire il fratello muoversi nel dormiveglia, il braccio sempre morbidamente allacciato attorno alla sua vita, la fronte che si posava contro la sua nuca, il respiro caldo che gli solleticava la pelle.  
Non c’era ancora alcuna luce fuori dagli shoji, nessun rumore penetrava nella stanza: il mondo era fuori e concedeva loro una tregua; Subaru chiuse gli occhi, felice, stretto nell’abbraccio di Seishiro.  
Era bello sentirsi a casa.


End file.
